Sherlock Holmes
|image = Image:HolmesWAT.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = N/A |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = N/A |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = human (SEVERELY DEBATABLE) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, French, grasp of other basic vocabularies and grammar |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6485 (Deck 7) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Sherlock Holmes (2009 movie) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = cocaine is a hell of a drug |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Clo}} Sherlock Holmes is on a boat! Canon Information He has the powers of deductive fucking reasoning and a fictional martial art form. 'His limits, as documented (briefly) by Dr. John H. Watson' Knowledge of Literature. - Nil. Knowledge of Philosophy. - Nil. Knowledge of Astronomy. - Nil. Knowledge of Botany. - Variable. : Well up in belladonna, opium, and poisons generally. Knows nothing of practical gardening. Knowledge of Geology. - Practical, but limited. : Tells at a glance different soils from each other. After walks has shown me splashed upon his trousers, and told me by their colour and consistence in what part of London he had received them. Knowledge of Chemistry. - Profound. Knowledge of Anatomy. - Accurate, but unsystematic. Knowledge of Sensational Literature. - Immense. : He appears to know every detail of every horror perpetrated in the century. Plays the violin well. Is an expert singlestick player, boxer, and swordsman. Has a good practical knowledge of British law. Personality Petulant as fuck. General aversion to women. Elegante Deaths: N/A Warnings & Punishments: N/A Relationships Timeline Tracking Holmes threads on the MS Elegante for future reference. February 8th - 1st case A new arrival; Holmes' first impressions of the MS Elegante. Kage - The First Mate establishes himself firmly as not giving a fuck. Holmes pegs Kage as Arab, and speaks simple vocabulary at him. Ironhide - Holmes is informed of some of the mythos surrounding the Captain; talk of Ironhide in the military; bitching about the crew. Lilith - Holmes casually informs Lilith that her place is in the kitchen. Herz - Herz is hospitable, and Holmes mentally files him away as a good source of information. Phoenix - Gentlemanly introductions; airship confusion; some more boat mythos; polite farewells. Nabooru - Pffft, magic... Rochelle - The Captain is compensating really hard. Odette - Odette is sadfaec :( but polite! Omega - Holmes insults Omega's intelligence. Bryn - Bryn presents Holmes with The Case of the Disappearances, then proceeds to discredit herself in his eyes by citing elves and "sie-borgs" as points of reference. : Kusanagi - The Major chimes in; military shop talk; differences in time periods blows his mind. "But what year is it aboard the ship itself?" Gail - Gail chimes in with discouraging greeting. Marco - Argument over the importance of detail. Samuel - Scarborough Candlelight mystery quickly solved. Holmes blatantly lies about it. Musashi - Oh god small children; the Major's number one fan. 9th - 2nd case Holmes starts trippin' balls and has no fucking clue what he should be doing/where he should start just yet. Musashi - Holmes gets constantly corrected on the proper pronouns to use, gets the ever-living hell scared out of him, then makes a fast friend. Tachikoma ride! Deacon - Profanity. Rochelle - Rfena - 10th - Robbery! Samuel - Samuel is robbed of his hats. '''The Case of the Missing Hats '''is of immense disinterest. 14th - Valentines Day EVENT Holmes - 20th - 3rd case Musashi - 22nd - Macaroni Necklaces Holmes - Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Sherlock Holmes